


World War II AU

by Alas



Series: Drabble of Les amis in different worlds [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Non-Graphic Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas





	1. Chapter 1

不可避免的事情是不可避免的，真是句不容置疑的废话，公白飞想。

不知道爷爷听说我和那两个“满脑子鬼主意”的朋友烧了纳粹的档案室，会不会仍然认为我是公白飞家里最体面的晚辈。公白飞试了试自己额头的温度，确定自己并没发烧，于是断定这些互不关联的念头只是中枢神经的应激状态尚未过去而已。他继续在临时充作囚室的小学教室里慢慢绕圈，冬天惨白的晨光从被钉死的窗户里透进来，正好照亮墙上没人想得起来摘的拉瓦锡画像。

他低头闻闻自己的掌心，点火留下的汽油和灰的气味在满屋子的霉味儿里仍然刺鼻。古费拉克偷来的党卫军制服和皮靴已经被货真价实的党卫军扒去了，他身上只剩下衬衫和冒充军裤的长裤。公白飞摩挲胳膊，这样并没让他暖和点，更没让他对安灼拉的担忧减轻：点火的是他，引开守卫的是古费拉克，而安灼拉开枪打死了一个卫兵。

被捕的时候他们三个有幸被放在一辆囚车里，公白飞和古费拉克把安灼拉紧紧夹在中间。安灼拉的手指冰凉，唉，他过了十八岁生日还没到一礼拜。公白飞低声对他说：“你的确没有权利审判他。可按着这个逻辑，你也没权利审判自己。” 古费拉克说：“活不了多久了。快，你们俩都亲我一下，法学这种事留给别人吧。”“是哲学。至少我个人这样认为。”公白飞说，然后古费拉克不耐烦地亲了他们俩一人一口。

然后公白飞再没见到安灼拉和古费拉克，他有点怀疑自己是不是真该听古费拉克的，抓紧时间——不，还是不要听他的。

门被毫无必要地猛力推开，撞掉墙上一大块石灰，公白飞被光线照得眯起眼睛。两个人的皮靴踩得地面咔咔响，他们把公白飞两只手铐在他身前，拽着他就往外走。

“这就要审了？”公白飞好奇地问，他觉得现在至多不过七点。

“来了一个中校。”押他的两个士兵之一用口音极重的法语说，尽管公白飞用德语发问。他似乎很高兴有机会表现一下自己会说法语。“带着司机，翻译。中校要把你们带去巴黎审。”

那么我死前还能看看巴黎，希望囚车封的不太密，而且从先贤祠路过。啊，要是还把安灼拉和古费拉克和我关在一辆车里就更好了。公白飞想着，发现自己被拖到原来的校长办公室门口，他想到的另两个人已经在里面。中校和他的司机、翻译则还没到。

安灼拉脸上有一块淤青，鼻子和嘴唇上有血——看守他的卫兵报复过了。古费拉克挨着安灼拉站，帮后者挺直脊背。公白飞心疼地叹了口气，尊严并不在于肉做的脊背挺得比别人直，尤其在腹部受了伤的情况下。可他怎么和安灼拉讲道理呢，他只能也挨着安灼拉站着，用自己冰凉的胳膊贴着他的，希望安灼拉能暖和点。

“立正！”抓到他们的上尉响亮地把两个鞋跟一磕，其他士兵跟着口令立正，好似一屋子戳在地上的步枪。安灼拉冷着脸，视线盯着什么比人类更高的东西，古费拉克转头看过去。满脸好奇。公白飞被他逗得也好奇起来，绷不住也看了一眼。

那个中校真不像起大早办公的人。黑色的头发还整齐，不过对于军人来说稍显长了点，也卷了点，眼睛里带着血丝，满脸宿醉未醒的样子。他漫不经心地嘟囔一句稍息，然后立刻用手绢捂着嘴打了个大哈欠。中校背着手听上尉汇报，时不时纡尊降贵地答上两句，中校的德语有明显的口音，公白飞猜想他从更北的地方来。他带来的那个活像吃不饱饭的副官上下打量着三个俘虏，连古费拉克手上咬过的指甲也不放过，尤其仔细地检查安灼拉。

翻译是个讨人喜欢的法国南方青年，鼻梁上有眼镜和雀斑。他对上古费拉克的视线，羞涩地抿了下嘴唇。古费拉克回以冷笑，翻译尴尬地垂下眼睛，之后再也没看记录本以外的地方。中校踱过来，在古费拉克肩上重重拍了两把：“不错。很结实，可以多干活。”上尉与有荣焉地挺起胸，很高兴自己能抓到一个上级满意的俘虏。中校刚想转身，安灼拉把视线从高处放下，直盯着他的眼睛。公白飞都不免背上发寒：一个人的身体里竟能装这么多轻蔑。

中校不自觉退了一步，还看着安灼拉，尽管后者的视线又转回不知什么地方。中校问：“你受伤了。你需要一件大衣吗。”这句语调虽奇怪，却是用标准法语说的。古费拉克攥紧拳头，卫兵立刻更紧地抓着他。

“是的。按照《日内瓦公约》，他应该获得医疗……”公白飞尽量有条有理地引用相关的条文，同时不动声色地把安灼拉挡在背后。中校掏出手绢囫囵抹了把眼睛和鼻子，离他们远点。副官在他耳边低声提醒，中校点点头，看了一眼手表：“好了，我得去巴黎。把人押到车上。”

“是。请您把递解相关文件给我，我立刻签字。”上尉说。中校愣了一下，茫然地看向副官，副官也同样茫然地看回去。

“在这儿！在这儿！”翻译手忙脚乱地从公文包里往外掏出一叠文件，还险些把记录本掉在地上。他狼狈地用左胳膊夹着包和本子，右手递过来文件，包里又稀里哗啦掉下来两支钢笔、好些铅笔头和无数个钥匙。古费拉克笑起来。中校无比忍耐地叹了口气，看也不看，把文件甩给上尉。上尉总被“抱歉让让，我捡一下那个”打断，草草翻了翻文件就签上字。满地捡东西的翻译猛地弹起来来接过，又同样笨拙地塞回公文包。可怜的，公白飞想，他都快哭了。

“我这就押他们上车。”上尉说。“手该在背后。”听口气，中校的耐心显然被翻译浪费光了，他再次叹了口气，头也不回地带着随从出门。上尉涨红了脸，粗着嗓子命令卫兵把俘虏的手拷到他们背后。

 

中校带来两辆敞篷吉普，两个司机正倚在车门上瞎扯。高个儿的那个看见上司来了，在同伴膝盖上搧了一下，赶快立正站好。他的同伴也赶紧从车前盖上跳下来，把嘴里叼的烟屁股吐在地上，悄悄用脚尖碾碎。中校看到他的小动作，本来已经往另一辆车里踏进一只脚,这下又朝他走过来：“让，我坐你的车。”

“是，长官。”司机嘟囔，公白飞听出一点阿尔萨斯的意思。阿尔萨斯的让看看在车上坐下的“战利品”，对中校说了点什么。中校一把揽住他的肩膀，比中校矮一点的司机措手不及，险些摔倒。

“这个善良的好小伙子，”中校嚷嚷起来，还是北方口音的德语，“他说愿意把自己的外套给俘虏穿。真好啊，我同意了。可是三个人怎么穿一件外套？谁，谁有好办法？”他夸张地四下看，上尉和他的士兵们显然觉得中校这种做派相当让人别扭，碍于军衔又不好出声。

中校好似才发现他还有一个司机和一个翻译：“你，也表示一下善良吧。还有你。”他指指他们，最后亲热地拍拍阿尔萨斯的让，自己拉开副驾驶的门上了车。

让背着中校狠狠地咬着牙，但是他和另两个人真的很痛快地让出自己的外套。公白飞礼貌地向翻译道谢，古费拉克对让点点头，安灼拉却想把高个儿司机的衣服甩开。看他有动作副官一惊，伸手按住他肩膀，安灼拉立刻动弹不得。公白飞毛骨悚然地发现，副官的手准确地卡在关节的薄弱处，一用力就能卸下肩关节。

这是只医生的手啊。公白飞陡然意识到战争的力量，尽管他被捕，将要被处死，可他为这只没能去拿手术刀的手难过得不行。

等安灼拉不再挣扎，副官竟然很放心地把他们三个留在后座，自己和司机坐前排。中校等翻译上了他们的车，匆匆对上尉行了个礼，不等他们回礼就示意阿尔萨斯的让开车。公白飞借着外套遮挡，用手指碰碰安灼拉，再碰碰古费拉克：我们共命运。他觉得另两个人明白了。

 

吉普车出了城，磕磕绊绊地在乡间公路上跑。他们没有像公白飞预期的那样开到被征用的农户家里，反而进了林区而且越开越快。阿尔萨斯的让惊险地绕过一棵巨大的橡树之后嘎吱一下踩住油门，另一辆车紧跟着停下。三个手被反拷着的人几乎从后座飞出去，撞进副官怀里。

事实上，是副官撞进他们怀里。

“到家了，兄弟。”副官一个接一个拥抱他们，还附送两边脸颊上湿漉漉的亲吻。中校在另一辆车里扯着嗓子欢呼，听上去神奇地变成了一个法国南部青年。翻译跟他一块儿响亮地欢呼，还招呼不知在哪里的什么人来，同样神奇地一点也不扭捏。阿尔萨斯的让还是阿尔萨斯的让，他摘下帽子朝中校砸过去：“格朗泰尔，我发誓，我他妈的发誓不用把力气花在打仗上之后，我要揍死你！”

“是啊，战争结束后就是私人报复的时间。”中校反唇相讥，可他听起来愉快得十分真诚。

高个儿的司机冲他们嚷：“少废话，快过来给他们撬锁。”

接下来一片混乱，公白飞总也没能完全回忆起事情的顺序。他们似乎同时被紧紧地裹在暖和的衣服里、喝下热汤、被亲吻和拥抱、见到好些青年、得到自己的房间和床铺以及室友……在这期间他们奇迹般地身在一间躲在林子里的农舍，公白飞忘了自己怎么知道这间农舍属于一个金发女孩的父亲的……好吧，她说是好友。也许是那个波西米亚姑娘跟他说的，老天，她的西班牙口音说起话来真快。公白飞抽空看了看古费拉克，发现他决定弥补之前的失礼，把十成的热情扔给热安——哦，“翻译”的名字叫让，不过他更喜欢别人这么称呼他。这肯定又是波西米亚女孩说的。

“你真的需要让若李看看。”格朗泰尔换好日常的衣服，又不知从哪里冒出来，他挥挥手，然后又把手放进口袋，又拿出来抓抓头发，又放进去，天呐。若李——就是他刚才的副官——现在拎着一个手工制作的医药包可怜兮兮地看着安灼拉。 安灼拉感激地看着他们，可仍然坚决不在大伙儿都热情地围在四周的时候脱外套。

“嘿，大伙儿！咱们还没好好地介绍自己呐！”一个穿长裤的年轻女人爬上桌子，用靴子跟敲桌面，“圣保罗中学学生剧团团长，就是我，米西什塔。兼职化妆师。”

“道具，还有布景，还拉大幕，反正就是那些东西。我是巴阿雷！”高个儿的司机跟着喊。

“服装，珂赛特。”金发女孩踮起脚尖挥手，“也是女主角。”“男主角马吕斯，也是场记。”她旁边一个挺秀气的男孩说，跟着她挥手。

“我是若李，出纳。”若李转而盯着公白飞，试图说服他尽快量次体温。

“博须埃，音响和厨子。”

“灯光加美工。弗以伊。”这是阿尔萨斯的让。

“导演、编剧……啊，还有翻译。我是让·勃鲁维尔，可是我更喜欢用热安。”

“格朗泰尔，另一个美工。”格朗泰尔鞠躬致意。“还兼各种你想都想不出来的职位。”波西米亚女孩耸耸肩，“我也一样，我是爱潘妮。”随后她把所有人都轰到一块儿，一起谢幕：“圣保罗中学学生剧团，向您致意！”

公白飞和安灼拉鼓掌，古费拉克额外加上好几声Bravo。

“不开玩笑，我们真的去巴黎，就这两天。”博须埃给他们又端来一轮热汤，随便舔了一下自己烫着的手背，他开始眉飞色舞地讲巴黎市民如何计划配合盟军起义，他们又如何得到消息。安灼拉的眼睛亮起来：“我加入。”他说。“你们甩不掉我了！”古费拉克说，收获了更多拥抱和吻。安灼拉忍无可忍地转头不看他。

“我和你们共命运。”公白飞终于有机会把这句话说出来。接二连三的热汤和热茶让他头晕，他自觉爱着这里的每一个，这里的每一个也都爱他，他们在一起就无所不能。

怎么，我变成古费拉克了。公白飞想。

 

 

END


	2. casual talk

“安灼拉！”拉马克愉快地招呼安灼拉，他放下咖啡壶，两只大手往沙发那边比划，“坐，坐吧。”

安灼拉小心翼翼地在宽大的旧沙发上坐下，冷不防整个人都滑到后头，差点陷进早就坐塌了的垫子里。他尽可能不狼狈地挪到沙发边上再次坐正，后背挺得笔直。这是他作为ABC抵抗小组领袖，第一次面见拉马克。对于安灼拉，戴高乐不配称元帅，拉马克当之无愧是没有军衔的将军，这个好脾气的老人突然决定找他“谈谈”，让他又紧张又兴奋。

拉马克端来两杯倒得满满的咖啡，在桌上放下——还洒出来了一点，然后坐在安灼拉旁边。“有人报告，说你的ABC里有人搞同性恋？”拉马克随口问，舒舒服服地抿了一口咖啡。

安灼拉刚端起杯子，立刻放回桌上，背挺得更直了：“我能为他们担保，他们都是正直、勇敢的战士。”

“我把告密的打法走了。”拉马克摇摇头，“扶持告密，好比在鹅群里放狗。我小时候在老家放鹅那阵子——”安灼拉愣愣地眨着眼睛，听了五分多钟四十年前河谷地区的风土人情。

“——我就是这么认识了亲爱的玛丽荣，愿她在天之灵安息。”拉马克感慨着摇摇头，回过神来，“知道我为什么告诉你这个吗？”

“是的。您想让我明白，同志里也有潜在的敌人。”安灼拉回答。这类事爱潘妮早就警告过他。

“不，孩子。我想让你知道，你的同志并不都像你那小组里的年轻人，可你们也必须并肩战斗。”安灼拉认真地点头，尝了一口咖啡，意料之中地难喝。

“你知道，挑选拉丁区抵抗组织领导的时候，老家伙们大多不太看好你。”拉马克又想起一个新话题。安灼拉点点头：“是的。是您力排众议提名我，我会让您为这个决定骄傲。”

“你已经很让我骄傲了。”拉马克拍了拍他的肩膀，示意安灼拉放松点，“你猜他们反对的理由？”

“因为我太年轻？冒进？”

“不。没人质疑过你的能力。他们是怕你变成圣鞠斯特。说实话，我也怕过。”

安灼拉震惊地瞪大眼睛，他从没想过能和法国大革命里的先贤扯上关系，一时不知道这是责问还是褒奖。

“我支持你，因为你还能和别人交朋友，即使是公白飞、古拉……古费拉克——那个风流少爷的名字是这么念吧？紧要关头你真缺少人类软弱的善良，他们会不由分说地借给你点儿。现在你的小组里有了工人，还有些文艺方面的人，这是好事。”拉马克看看他的神情，叹了口气：“孩子，你想解放法国人民，可你不能解放你不了解的人。”

安灼拉张开嘴想争辩，一时语塞。

“你在巴黎待了快十年了，看过歌剧吗？”拉马克收获了一个摇头。

“也没有在林荫大道上溜达过吧？卢浮宫呢？”又一个摇头。

“连酒都没喝过？”还是一个摇头。

“安灼拉，你还没有谈过恋爱吧？”安灼拉又想摇头，中途顿了一下：“我——我想没有。”他悄悄地把手在膝盖上擦了两把，他还没和热安以外的人讨论过感情的话题，哪怕和公白飞都没有。热安，这个男人会逼供。 “那个让你想‘没有’喜欢上的人是谁？”拉马克显得很有兴趣，“公白飞还是弗以伊？别是不正经的古费拉克，我坚决反对！”

安灼拉不舒服地在沙发上扭动：“是……格朗泰尔。新加入的，是个画家。”

“画家！”拉马克小小吃了一惊，“真出人意料，画家……从没想过你和这类人处得来。”

“可是我觉得——”安灼拉说了一半，咬住舌头把话吞了回去。拉马克很有趣地看看他：“要是我儿子还活着，都比你大两岁了。所以听我的，小子，能让你‘大概没有喜欢上’，这人总不是个混蛋。去爱上试试吧，哪怕犯个错误。等你老了，不好看了，该后悔年轻时错过犯错误的好时机。”

安灼拉畏缩了一下，拉马克身上有些什么地方让他不由自主地想到热安老了以后的样子。“格朗泰尔讨厌我。而且我也不能说对他总很礼貌……”他又尴尬地在裤子上蹭蹭手，只盼着拉马克开始问他的战果和新建立的无线电网络。

“这很难，尤其对你来说。可这是生活。”拉马克沉思地点点头，“安灼拉，比起跟人民一起战斗，你该多和他们一起生活。去和你看上的画家套套近乎。不过，他真不是个混蛋吗？”

安灼拉仔细回忆了一会儿：“不总是。”

拉马克大笑起来。

 

安灼拉离开（当然完整地报告了新建立的无线电网络并讨论够了下一步计划）之后，拉马克把咖啡杯收拾到水槽里。他突然若有所思地直起腰低声自言自语：“画画儿的，我的天。”随后摇摇头，打开水龙头冲起杯子。

 

 

END


End file.
